Laser Tag
by CamrynM05
Summary: The gang goes out for a fun night of laser tag. I suck at summaries. The story in way better. Please read. ZAMMIE. One-shot. Rated T because I'm scared.


p class="p1" style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanLaser Tag /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s3" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"The gang goes out for a fun night of laser tag. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Okay does everyone have their teams?" asked the laser tag worker /spanspan class="s4" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;"(A/N Sorry if they have a professional title but I don't know it so... yeah. Continue.) /span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Yup" everyone replied. /span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Team Blue: Zach, Grant, Jonas, Nick, Joe, Townsend/span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Team Red: Cammie, Bex (Or Rebecca if you have a death wish), Liz, Macey, Rachel, Abbey. /span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"As the laser tag worker started to count down they all spread out. "3. 2. 1. Began!"/span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Cammie ran off throw the maze. She was able to shoot Jonas and almost shoot Joe. 15 minutes into the round only Bex, Abby, and Cammie where left for team red and Zach and Joe where left for team blue. When Cammie came around the corner she ran right into Zach. He grabbed her wrist, leaving her unable to shoot him, and backed her into the corner. "Hey Gallagher Girl. You really should watch where you're going." Zach said with the biggest smirk on his face. /span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Cammie looked straight into Zach's emerald green eyes and sternly said, "Zachary let go of my hand now before I knee you where the sun don't shine."/span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Zach gave out a small laugh, "You've been spending /spanspan class="s3" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"way/spanspan class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"to much time with Bex." Cammie then realized how impossibly close they had gotten. Without warning Zach leaned down, kissed Cammie, let go of her wrist, and as he started to walk a away shot Cammie. /span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You know Gallagher Girl you really shouldn't let the opposing team get that close to you." /span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Smirk. /span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Cammie stood there in shock for a moment. "ZACHARY GOODE YOU ARE SO DEAD!" /span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Zach, of course, just smirked, "Actually I'm still very much alive. You on the other hand not so much." And with that he left leaving Cammie to/span/p  
ol class="ol1" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
li class="li3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Hate herself for running into Zach /span/li  
li class="li3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Wish the kiss had lasted longer /span/li  
li class="li3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Pounder how to get revenge on Zach/span/li  
/ol  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" /span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/spanspan class="s4" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;"The End/span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s4" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;"Hi everyone! So this is my first story but I do plan on writing more. If you any constructive criticism I'd love to hear it because I'm still learning how to write good stories and any feed back would help a lot. Also sorry for any mistakes I may have made while writing. /span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s4" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;"DISCLAIMER! I don't span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanown any of the characters. They belong to Ally Carter. Also I don't own the plot. I got the laser tag, backed into a corner, kiss, and shot idea from Pinterest. /span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s4" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;"Love you all and until next time... PEACE OUT!/span/p 


End file.
